1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for the manufacture of high-purity silicon granulate from a silicon melt by the solidification thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, silicon can be produced, for instance, in an arc furnace (German Published Non-Prosecuted Application No. DE-OS 32 21 675) in molten form. For further processing, this molten silicon is then allowed to solidify in an easy-to-handle form. Silicon in high-purity granulated form is required for crystal drawing from a crucible.
Heretofore, the silicon melt obtained from an arc furnace has been allowed to solidify in molds, for instance, trays or the like, and was subsequently broken into pieces. Contamination of the silicon is unavoidable in this procedure, because the silicon, of necessity, comes into contact with the ingot mold material and crushing tools.